


Every Part of Me

by Michi27



Series: Every Version of Me Loves Every Version of You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy fire, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROO, Handcuffs, I actually don't have anything else to tag and that feels weird, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, but fluffy, just smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi27/pseuds/Michi27
Summary: He wanted to nibble every inch of him--Nnngh,after. After. “Fuck, Cas.” Round two? Maybe?Hopefully.Or, Cas and Dean have a kinky one-night (or, rather, afternoon) stand, but Cas is gorgeous and amazing and Dean already feels like this is something different.





	Every Part of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RooBear68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooBear68/gifts).

> My amazingly wonderful, sweet, awesome (did I mention amazing?) friend gave me this prompt over a year ago, and because I suck (and also my mind creates WIPs at the speed of light), I'm just posting the first one now, today on this, her birthday. (I'm sorry, I love you so much.)
> 
> That's right. **First one**!
> 
> This is will be a series of six one-shots once it's complete (the others are in various stages of completion), very loosely connected in a five-times-he-didn't-one-time-he-did format. They will feature different Dean's and Cas's, and you can _probably_ read all of them (or at least most of them) as standalones, or together as the series and see the small ties that bind them (assuming I deliver the stories I have in mind correctly... Pray for me).
> 
> In any case, this one is straight up porn and will, hopefully, whet your appetite for the five to come!
> 
> Happiest of birthdays to my dear friend, Roo. Love you, girl, have the bestest day :3

“Nnngh, _Dean_.” His name in that throat has his nails digging in creamy golden thighs. “_Fuck me_.”

_Always. Forever. Fuck,_ his hips come off the bed, pumping deep in hot, silky, slick, tight, drawing a moan from Cas so deep, so fucking guttural, Dean’s toes twist in the sheets.

How did he get to have this? This sex god?

The dark-haired angel - or is it demon? - exposes his unmarked throat, head lolling back as he fucks himself, and Dean sucks in a breath, flicks his tongue against his teeth and wishes he could bite him. Suck the juncture of his neck. Watch a golden orange hickey form.

Like he can feel him, hear him, Cas clenches down around him with a wanton moan, opening one Egyptian blue eye and burying his teeth in his own lip. The cuffs rattle on the headboard, Cas’ arms flexing, tugging at the chain. “Dean,” he growls.

“_Cas_.”

He slips his hands over Castiel’s waist until his fingertips slip in the lube smeared up his crack. Cas loses his rhythm, throws his head forward, _rolls_ when Dean tugs him open wider, slips in deeper, deeper, _fuuuck._

“You feel so damn good,” Dean praises, his voice weird and tight, harsh, a whisper. Blue eyes flash. Lips curl. A little mysterious smile.

“You going to come inside of me?” The question alone has Dean straining to push his cock between those perfect hot cheeks deeper.

“Fuck yes,” he hisses, pride rising inside of him with the way Cas gasps, bounces, on his cock, eyes rolling back just a little. His knees grind into the mattress to push himself up, fuck himself down.

“Good,” he growls, and Dean groans, tightening his abs and digging in his heels, fucking up into that perfect heat.

For while, they don’t say another word, the squelch of the lube, the slap of ass, the rattle of handcuffs, and their gasps, groans, hisses, filling the quiet. It’s better than any song on any tape in his Baby, and with the classics he’s got…

Son of a bitch. He’s never felt this way before. He just met this guy - in a bookstore for fuck’s sake. In ten seconds flat, he knew he’d give any damn thing in the world for the chance to have him spread out and moaning his name. It was less than an hour, he thinks, when he deserted Sam to chase the sex god back to his home.

God his lips, his lips taking him apart bit by bit, the minute they’d stumbled through the door. His fucking hands, those giant fingers, god, everywhere. He’d never really dreamed he’d get to have him like this. Handcuffed, sweaty, so many miles of toned stomach and pinks nipples and flexing arms. He wanted to nibble every inch of him--

_Nnngh,_ after. After. “Fuck, Cas.” Round two? Maybe?

Hopefully.

Blue eyes blink feline slow, red lips falling open, white incisors looking sharp and lickable. Ebony dark, feather-soft hair falls on his damp forehead - and Cas falls on Dean’s cock. He sees him looking, and he smiles, making Dean’s heart trip over itself, a flustered groan getting choked up in his throat.

Fuck, he hopes there’s a round two.

“Dean, _Dean,_” Cas whimpers in a voice made for sex. “Would you… t-touch - I’m so close.”

“Fuck yes, anything, Gorgeous.” Castiel’s cock is one he’d love to become intimately familiar with. In his hands, in his ass… God, the taste of him on his tongue, _yes_!

Fingers lube-slick from Cas’ ass, he drops his eyes to the straining head of his cock and bouncing balls and wraps his fingers around him. He wishes it were brighter, but this room is too heavily curtained to see its color, follow the vein on the underside with his eyes even as he grazes it with the fingerprint of his thumb.

“_Oh_ god--” Cas throws his head back, slamming down faster, harder. “Fuck you. Fuck your cock,” Cas groans, fisting his hands, yanking his wrists. The chain clinks, _grinds_ against wood.

“Does that feel good?” His voice is throaty, and he wasn’t - he didn’t think it would sound so _fucked_. “Splitting open on my cock.”

“Yes! God, yes. Your perfect cock. Your perfect hand squeezing my ass. Your perfect eyes - _oh,_ your eyes…” Dean finds Cas again, looking down at him, biting his lips, whimpering as his ass twitches around him. He looks so incredibly debauched… but there’s something else there, something deeper, something that makes Dean’s heart pound.

And he doesn’t know how it’s happened, but it hits him so… completely out of the blue… literally, and he’s coming. With a shout, he arches his back, fucking deep into Cas until he’s filling his insides. Like a claim. And he’s so gone he barely remembers to give Cas anything at all, but Cas groans his name, clenching around his cock like he wants to keep it all inside, and then heat splatters over Dean’s hand. His stomach flipping with the realization that Cas has come on his cock because of Dean’s spunk filling him up, and he twitches inside, another dribble of come spilling into Cas up as he drags in a breath.

He’s so totally jelly-limbed after, traces of orgasm still twitching through his muscles, he can barely crack open an eye to see Cas panting on top of him, knees squeezed to Dean’s sides as his hole flutters and tightens and makes them both pant. “Un-cuff me so I can fall on top of you.” Cas’ weary, sex-heavy voice in the quiet is gruff and raspy and gentle, and Dean’s stomach does this weird, fluttery shit as he grabs the key off the nightstand and fiddles with the lock. It takes a second of floundering because it’s dark, and he’s only ever used cuffs one other time, and Cas is damn distracting, but he doesn’t say anything, only panting softly as he watches him. When he gets one undone, Cas flexes his hand and grips the backboard until he unlatches the other. It’s good he’s quick putting both the cuffs and the key back on the nightstand because as soon as he’s free, Dean gets an armful of angel.

He sinks down on top of him, arms under his head, cold nose on his forehead, just on the edge of his hairline, crushing the cum in between them, seeming like he doesn’t even care. With the change of position, Dean slips out of him with a shiver from them both, and Cas stretches out his legs, knees still digging into the mattress to keep from crushing him with his weight, but laying on top of him, tangled together.

“Oomf,” Cas mumbles, nuzzling into his hair like a cat, dancing fingers down his arms, and tugging his elbows until Dean gives him his hands, so he can lace them together and push them above Dean’s head, knocking pillows aside. There’s that damn clench in Dean’s stomach again, feeling way, way more than he should rightly feel for anyone he just met. But Castiel’s settling into him, nuzzling him, fingers threaded together like Dean is so much more than just a fuck. He’s _perfect_, and Dean doesn’t know how else he could feel.

He’s hesitant to break this weird silence between them, but he kisses his cheek, the only thing he can properly reach, and Cas purrs like a fucking cat. “You’re so cute,” Dean smiles.

Muscles tense briefly before Cas lets out this thoroughly indignant huff and eases back into him. “I would have thought, after what we just did together, you would find me any number of words other than ‘_cute._’”

Dean tries not to laugh too hard and jostle him, but his stomach still jolts, and Cas makes this little growl in his ear until he stills again. “You’re really not helping your case, dude. Huffing your little indignant ass and growling at me? Effin cute.” Cas nips him so sharply Dean jerks. “Ow!”

Cas smirks. “Still cute?”

Huffing, Dean shakes his head. “You’re an asshole.”

“Mmm,” Cas murmurs very suspiciously. His body undulates, slippery ass cheeks rolling over Dean’s thighs and oversensitive cock. “That’s true.”

“Fuck. Will you stop being hot for ten seconds?”

Cas’ smirk curls deeper, his nose coming down to brush against Dean’s. “So you do think I’m hot.”

“If I didn’t make that abundantly clear with all the cursing and the can’t-keep-my-hands-off-you and have-to-fuckin’-have-you I don’t know what to say.”

With Cas laying on top of him, pushing his hands into the mattress, he can’t move a whole lot. Which he doesn’t mind at all, except he hasn’t kissed Cas since he impaled himself on Dean’s cock, however long ago that was, and that’s way too long in his book. Those plush pink lips are looking gorgeous and smirk-y. He wants to kiss that right off his face, except… Cas has leaned back far enough he can’t quite reach him, amusement dancing in his eyes until Dean’s neck gets tired and falls back to the pillow. “Kiss me, asshole.” His words weirdly come out a whisper, his heart thump-thumping in his chest.

“Hmmm,” Cas looks thoughtful. He ducks down like he’s going to give in, but then he stops, mischief all over his gorgeous face. _Jesus christ I’m fucked._ “Ask me nicely.”

Well fuck, if Dean doesn’t have a minor heart attack then and there. He licks his lips. “Please kiss me, Cas.”

Heat warms in those blue pools. His head tilts the other way, coming in so damn close but not quite reaching him. If Dean really wanted he could close the gap himself, but… he doesn’t.

“Have dinner with me.” The request (command?) comes softly, but air rushes to Dean’s lips with how loudly his brain his screaming _Yes! Yes! Yes!_

God yes. Cas’ silky hair falling in his eyes, his pouty lips, his sass. He doesn’t totally get it, but he feels… connected to him. Way more than he should. It’s a little scary, but mostly he just wants more. More of everything.

“Yes.”

The word has barely whispered past his lips when Castiel catches them with his own. He kisses him right into the mattress until Dean can’t breathe and there’s this warm, happy glow building inside of him and he thinks… this is somethin’ special.


End file.
